


Family

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Aftershocks, Talk of Suicide, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's emotions are getting the better of them so it is best to keep Skye's abilities a secret for now. May never lets her emotions cloud her judgement though, and she knows when she's being lied to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

She was so grateful to Fitz. So so so grateful, and Skye wondered what deity had given her a friend as good and loyal and accepting as him. He kept looking at her, checking that she was still there, making sure she was okay, making sure she hadn't exploded anything else, Skye wasn't sure what. Maybe he wasn't sure either.

The others progressively went to bed, one by one, until only the two were left. Fitz spoke first. “You okay?”

Skye nodded, trying her best not to start crying again. She had been crying too much. “I think so.” She swallowed. “I-I don't know how long that's gonna last though.”

“Hey, it's okay.” Fitz said, forcing her to pay attention to what he was saying. “Whatever happens, we'll work through it. We're a team.” He took her hand. “A family.”

Skye bit her lip, but the tears were winning out. “Stop making me cry.” She complained, and Fitz grinned, pulling her into a hug.

“Everything's gonna be okay.” He mumbled.

Part of Skye knew that no one could guarantee that. That things were most likely not going to be okay. But part of her really really wanted to believe Fitz, so she simply returned the embrace. It was warm and close and Fitz was one of her best friends on the planet. “Thank you.” She breathed, tears escaping one by one. “For being here, even if I wasn't-” She broke off.

“You were though.” Fitz said softly. “You were all there, but I couldn't... couldn't work properly. I-I needed someone- someone new, but you were still there. Jemma- Jemma left, Coulson left, and they- they both had reasons, I know... but you- you and May, kept checking on me, dropping in.”

He sucked in a breath. No one knew about this, but he wanted to tell Skye. “You two kept me from... I was thinking of doing- uuh...” He struggled for the word. “Some- pretty bad stuff.”

“What do you-” Skye stopped, catching his eyes. “No- no, Fitz, y-you wouldn't...”

“I'm okay now.” He muttered, somewhat shamefully. “I-I never... every time I thought about it, I just remembered you two... and I thought of one of you finding me... I couldn't- do that.”

Skye hugged him tighter. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He replied without hesitation. “We're gonna get through this.”

Skye buried her head in his shoulder. Who knew that this man was so damn comfy? “The others will find out eventually.”

She felt him shrug. “So? We'll tell them, after... things have cooled down a bit.”

Skye said nothing.

“Hey, do you really think that any of us are gonna shut you out?”

Skye huffed a laugh. “You do know that one foster home sent me back cos I broke a mug?”

Fitz smiled a little. “Well lamps are more expensive than mugs, and no one cared that that broke.”

Skye quivered slightly, as did the couch, but Fitz's only reaction was to tighten his arms.

The two ended up falling asleep on top of each other on the couch, taking solace in the others presence.

Skye woke first, her combat training kicking in at the presence on the opposite couch. Her eyes opened, but she made no other movement, and her eyes met her SO's in the dark.

“You okay?” She asked gently, mirroring Fitz's own words, and Skye knew that she'd been caught, somehow.

Best to at least try though. “Yeah.” She said, shuffling around, waking Fitz in the process.

“Wha- Skye?” He sat up, blearily, then noticed May. “Oh, hello May.” He yawned, “Should you two be training?”

Skye blinked heavily, looking to the microwave clock. “It's three AM Fitz, two more hours at least.”

May regarded them both calmly. “You're good.” She said softly. “A lot better than this time last year, that's for sure.” Skye could feel the panic starting to claim her again. “But if you think you can lie to my face, you've got another thing coming.”

Skye's breathing was getting faster, the fear setting in. She was wrong, she was broken, and none of them wanted her around, oh _God_ what was she going to do? “It's okay.” Two voices interrupted her thoughts in unison and Fitz and May looked at each other, surprised.

Fitz put a gentle hand on her shoulder and May spoke, slowly and calmly. “You're hiding something. You're not the only ones. Skye-” She moved to look her protège in the eyes. “If I can do anything to help, just say the word.”

The younger agents' eyes met. They both knew that the team was crazy right now, the mixture of emotions all melting together. May though. May was calm, collected. May wouldn't leave, May could keep secrets. Whether she was good at showing it or not, May loved them both dearly.

Could Skye put this on her though? On any of them? This was so much, too much. It was powers and scary and everything was so _raw._ “Breathe.” May's voice pulled her from her stupor. “Like in tai chi, just breathe.”

Skye noticed that Fitz held an empty beer bottle in the hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders and realised that it had probably started shaking. She did as instructed and the feeling dissipated. Maybe it was enough, if May was in on it. Maybe she could help. Between her and Fitz, they might be able to make it through.

How could she ask that of them though?

May moved to the floor near the couch and took Skye's bandaged hand. “Let me help you.” She said softly. “Please.”

With Fitz's soft comfort around her shoulders and May's firm presence in her hand, Skye nodded repeatedly, and _damnit_ couldn't she do this once without crying? “I-I...” She tried to get it out, noting that she had rarely seen such fear in May's eyes. “The obelisk...” No, that wasn't right. “F-Fitz.”

“I'm here.” His arm around her tightened. “Do you want me to start?”

More nodding.

“Okay.” Fitz pulled her tighter still. “Okay.” He looked to May. “I lied earlier.” He said softly, inexplicably ashamed.

“About?”

“E-everything. I-I never knocked over the lamp. No one did.” Now for the gut punch. “And I switched Skye's blood samples.”

If anyone ever asked Fitz what panic looked like, he would describe Melinda May in that moment. _“What?”_

“It's not a disease.” He quickly clarified. “Whatever happened with the- the- uuuhh...” He fought for the word.

“The obelisk.” Skye completed. “I-it _changed_ me. I-I- keep breaking things, like the lamp. Without touching it, i-it just _shattered.”_

“I was there, I saw it.” Fitz backed up, just in case May had any doubts. “It was half my fault.”

“It was my fault Fitz, you were just telling the truth.”

“I was being cruel, don't even- even pretend that I wasn't.”

It had been a long time since Melinda had felt this panicked. Like she was standing in the middle of a busy highway, trying to keep up with things moving too fast for her. “Are you okay?” The most important thing.

Skye nodded. “Y-yeah, I think so. I'm not sick or hurt, I'm just...”

“Different.” Fitz completed, and she nodded.

May nodded, absorbing the information. “Gifted.” Compartmentalisation helped her get her bearings.

Both younger agents nodded. “Seems like the best word, yeah.” Fitz muttered.

May breathed a sigh of relief and glared at her student. “Don't ever scare me like that again.” She said firmly.

Skye looked up, surprised. “Huh?”

May pulled her into a tight embrace. “I thought you were in some kind of danger.” She glowered.

Skye gave a breathy laugh. “Sorry.”

“You're damn right you are.”

Before she could get away, Skye returned the embrace, clinging to her SO. How many people would respond to 'I'm randomly blowing things up' with 'Oh thank God, I thought it was serious'?

Fitz joined in on the hug, and his eyes met May's over Skye's shoulder. They could do this, together. As a team.

As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the usual, blah. I just needed to vent, so her is my ventilation


End file.
